<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>build a house, call it home by LadyMarshmallow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062206">build a house, call it home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow'>LadyMarshmallow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Baby Zoro, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kinda 5+1 things but not really, caring for a child, dad Mihawk, no beta i die by my own sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living alone in an old creepy mansion means peace and quiet.</p><p>It also means loneliness — loneliness that he's long ago learned to deal with.</p><p>Until he doesn't have to.</p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i> Or Mihawk adopts a child and learns that happiness comes in so many forms. </i><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Dracule Mihawk, Dracule Mihawk &amp; Perona, Dracule Mihawk &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Perona &amp; Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cold nights, warm hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this sitting in my drafts folder and thought I should finish it at least <strike> despite having other fics to work on </strike>. Anyway, I just love the idea of Mihawk adopting Zoro. It's just so cute to me.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>✦───────────✧</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The city is already half-asleep when Mihawk steps out of the restaurant, eyes hard and lips stretched into a thin line. Not even five months later and another relationship of his ends with a yell and a scream, leaving him with a glowing hand-shaped print on his left cheek and a guilt-heavy heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You don't really love me! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's what she, with shaking hands and tear-filled eyes, has accused him of, and as much as he tells himself that she's wrong, a part of him — the part that is buried deep in the crevices of his heart, the part that barely understands happiness and belonging, the part that is stuck in a past that still haunts his present, one that he's doing his best to ignore, to <em>forget</em> — knows that she's found the truth hidden beneath his many lies. Mihawk remembers how she paused after that statement, and he knows that she's waiting for him to defend himself, to say the words Mihawk himself wants to say, but when he fails to do that, she has lashed out with both her hands and sharp, bitter tongue, and he lets her. He lets her scream and cry and say whatever she wants, and when she's finally exhausted herself, when her anger and fight fade into nothingness like a drop of ink on an ocean, Mihawk stares into her eyes and finally opens his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let us end this relationship," Mihawk says instead of the apology she's been waiting for and watches, almost impassively, as the hope painted on her face crumples together with her heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows that she is hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is hurt, but Mihawk is not, and he wonders when he stops caring, when he's stopped loving her, if he ever loved her at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Leave </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has told him, and he does so without looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, here he is, nose and cheeks tinged scarlet, stinging from the chilly night breeze as his every exhale creates puffs of white smoke, all born from the biting cold of the November sky. The low temperature is becoming unbearable, and Mihawk's desire to be within the walls of his house increases tenfold. Hurrying his phase, Mihawk trudges down a familiar beaten path, pulling his coat just a little bit tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is about to turn into a corner when he hears a soft sound, a whine, he identifies not even a second later, coming from the alleyway to his right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, he tries to ignore it, thinking that it's just a cat, but something about the gentle noise tugs into his heartstrings, almost as if pulling him. Never one to ignore his gut feeling, Mihawk takes a detour and walks to where he believes the sound is coming from and nearly slips when he finally sees the source of such curious echo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another whine, and Mihawk scrambles closer to the fragile bundle near his feet, dropping to his knees to get a closer look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's <em> definitely </em>not a cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abandoned in an alleyway and with nothing but a thin blanket is a baby, small and weak, and <em> freezing. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mihawk feels his hands shake, with anger —</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Who dares do such a cruel thing?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— and confusion, not knowing what to do next, rooting him to his spot and unable to raise even a finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if sensing his turmoil, the baby, chubby-cheeked and lips turning blue, stares up at him with wide eyes, and all Mihawk can do is stare back. He stares at the grey of the baby's eyes, innocent and pure, stares at the tuft of green on the baby's head, vibrant like a glass frog's skin and soft like morning grass, and feels something inside him stir, whirling into life and urging him to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly, Mihawk gathers the baby into his arms and wraps him with his coat. He doesn't even bother to call an ambulance before he starts sprinting in a way that he has never done before, fast and urgent until he feels his legs burn, a single destination in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quarter of an hour is what it takes for Mihawk to reach the closest hospital and another half before he hears anything from the hospital staff, but somehow, it feels like he's been waiting for an eternity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby is lucky, they tell him. He's cold and hungry, but <em> alive </em>, and Mihawk finally lets himself breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby is safe, and Mihawk realizes that he can leave and go home. The hospital can take care of the baby, find a nice foster home for him where he can grow up strong like the survivor Mihawk knows him to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mihawk can leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one is stopping him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asks if he can see the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walls in the baby’s room are pristine white in color, splashed with pastel pinks and blues shaped like flowers and birds. The room smells like medicine, and Mihawk scrunches up his nose in mild disgust. In the middle of the room is the baby, strapped in several machines, a heart monitor beeping steadily by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls a chair and takes a seat next to the sleeping baby boy, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his small chest until a nurse arrives to remind him that he needs to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is alright. I am not hungry. However, I do appreciate your offer," he tells her with a charismatic smile that paints scarlet on her cheeks. Her embarrassment causes her to leave the room, and Mihawk smiles to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stays in the room until he is lulled into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wakes up nearly three hours later, back and neck a little sore from falling asleep on the chair, briefly wondering where he is before memories of the night come rushing back to him, and he whips his head to look at the baby he has rescued from the coldness of the night. Mihawk finds the tiny thing awake and looking around with a curiosity that reminds Mihawk of a puppy. He lets out a soft amused snort, catching the attention of the baby and prompting the young one to turn his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby's gaze lands on him, and the steel in his irises seem to turn into molten silver as his eyes brighten, gurgling happily at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are quite the noisy one, are you not?" Mihawk says beyond a whisper, poking the baby on the cheek and marveling at how soft it is. The baby once again speaks gibberish as if to answer him, tiny hands reaching out towards him and curling his small fingers around his own, gazing so innocently up at him as if he's the universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mihawk swallows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>✦───────────✧</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. of denial and acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mihawk finally gives the baby a name, but of course, he's not getting attached.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! First of all, I would like to thank everyone for reading this fic. I'm glad that the first chapter is well received! Thank you!</p>
<p>Anyway, this is the second chapter of this fic. It's a little short, but I want to get this out today because my schedule will be packed these coming days. Hopefully, I can find time to work on the third chapter.</p>
<p>With all that out of the way, onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✦───────────✧</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been four days since Mihawk has found the baby. Two since he has been allowed to leave the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything after is nothing but a trip, if Mihawk says so himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's had to finally use his vacation leave, not that it's a big deal, seeing as he's the boss and can do what he wants, to take care of the baby just until the social service organization he's phoned prior can arrange everything in order for the baby to be put into a nice foster home. It is the easy part, he thinks as he remembers what the doctor has told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor has estimated the child to be at least a few weeks old — eight, she has said, and Mihawk tries to remember and ignore it at the same time lest he explodes in anger at the fact that someone has the heart to abandon someone so helpless — and has informed him of what to expect and what to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk, too, has done his research, of course. He knows he can't go in blind when taking care of a baby, no matter how short that time may be, and so he will often find himself sitting in front of two open laptops — one displaying the fluctuating stock market, the other displaying steps on how to change diapers and what the best substitute for breastmilk is — whenever the child is sleeping, which is usually two-thirds of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining one third is spent either feeding the baby or stopping him from jeopardizing his health; Mihawk has a feeling that that baby will grow up into a terror in the near future, judging from how much he gets himself into trouble despite his movements being restricted. Just like what he's doing right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, the baby has decided that he will put his hands into his mouth every five seconds, and Mihawk is definitely unimpressed, albeit the smile threatening to spill from his lips might say otherwise, but really, who is there to judge?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, toddler," Mihawk chides, hands gently grabbing the baby's own to stop him. "Do not put your hands inside your mouth. I have yet to bathe you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if understanding him, the baby lets out a happy, excited noise, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he laughs the way only babies can, full of gums and without a single care in the world. It brings a rare smile to Mihawk's lips in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? What is this? Would you like to bathe?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby laughs harder, and Mihawk shakes his head in tender fondness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later and Mihawk finds himself standing near his sink, the baby held securely in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, how to go on with bathing?" Mihawk hums in thought, shifting the baby in his arms in a more comfortable position, remembering how the nurses in the hospital did it. "I have observed the nurses bathe you. I am hoping that it will be easy to do the same thing myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, Mihawk should have known not to underestimate the glorious task of bathing a baby because he has suddenly found himself anything but dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk lets out a sigh that is half resigned and all parts fond, looking at his soaked shirt and pants, mentally patting himself for choosing to wear his old clothes, "I have assumed that it will not be such a difficult task. I have to admit that I am incorrect in my assumptions. You are quite energetic, are you not, little plant?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby beams at him, missing teeth and all. It's a rather comical sight, and Mihawk finally allows a chuckle to slip past his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. You find this enjoyable. I understand you very well," Mihawk coos, index finger tapping the tip of the baby's nose. "Now, let us get you into some nice and dry clothes. What do you say?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby scrunches up his nose and pouts, looking displeased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Zoro," Mihawk says, rolls the name in his tongue and pauses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zoro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's given the child a name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is he —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk shakes his head. Giving Zoro a name does not mean he's getting attached. It's all a matter of practicality. After all, he can't keep calling Zoro 'the baby,' can he? Besides, it's not like Zoro will be keeping the name that he's given him on a whim once he's with social service.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Temporary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk tries to convince himself that everything is temporary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>✦───────────✧</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Mihawk has the <i>super rich</i> vibes. He actually is. I want his money.</p>
<p>- Zoro used to be such a cute kid who loves to bathe. He's also a terror.</p>
<p>- The trials and tribulations of Mihawk the liar continues.</p>
<p>- Mihawk: I am not getting attached to this baby,</p>
<p>- Also Mihawk: I will call him Zoro and give him the best care possible.</p>
<p>- Mihawk calls Zoro little plant, sometimes little glass frog (because it's cute).</p>
<p>- Mihawk definitely gets that high pitched voice when talking to baby Zoro.</p>
<p>- lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. all roads lead to change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mihawk's denials end, and he makes a life-changing decision both for himself and for the baby in his care.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dropping the third chapter now folks! We're almost halfway to the end, so thank you, thank you for all the hits and comments and kudos, I really appreciate them!!</p>
<p>So yeah, here's the third chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✦───────────✧</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several days pass, and Mihawk is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> brooding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Such a childish thing is beyond him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro seems to think otherwise because he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>glaring</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, eyes sharp and judging as if he's not lying down on his crib surrounded by seven fluffy pillows. It almost feels as if Zoro is calling him out, but Zoro is a baby and therefore does not know anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not brooding if that is what you are thinking," Mihawk grumbles even as he reaches down to take the baby from his crib. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, Zoro does not like being told he's wrong because he raises one tiny hand and tries to smack Mihawk's face with all the force he can muster the moment he's within reach. Mihawk is surprised to feel that it stings a bit. Zoro will be very strong when he grows up; Mihawk is sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What a cheeky kid you are," Mihawk shakes his head, giving Zoro a kiss on the forehead, a gesture that made the young one purse his lips in an obvious expression of distaste, a look that only melts into contentment the moment Mihawk steps out of the door — he has found out not long ago that Zoro likes to spend his mornings outside, just below the great red oak tree in Mihawk's backyard, the little one basking underneath the soft morning rays as his hair dances along with the gentle morning breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk is about to say something to tease the baby about his quick change of attitude when he's interrupted by the sound of someone calling from his front gates, a surprising thing, considering that most of the people around his area seem to think that he's a vampire, a rumor that has been born from someone's joke and has grown and blown into large proportions due to Mihawk's uncaring attitude towards it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who could that be?" Mihawk muses, looking down at Zoro. "Who do you think they are, Zoro?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro gives him a blank stare, and Mihawk interprets it as a look that means Zoro absolutely does not care, further proving Mihawk's thoughts correct by letting out a hearty yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's adorable, and Mihawk chuckles, "Let us go check, shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight that meets them is more or less surprising.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning," the kind-looking woman in front of his gates greets him with a warm smile, and the badge decorating the right shoulder of her shirt tells him that she is from the social service organization he's in contact with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good day," Mihawk returns, trying his best to ignore the sudden lump that has formed in his throat, "How may I help you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lady introduces herself, gives a brief description of her organization, and says a couple of things more, things that fly over Mihawk's head. He thinks that he's also introduced himself at one point, but he isn't really sure. Somehow, the heaviness beginning to settle at the pit of his stomach makes it hard for him to compose himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this him? Oh, he's so cute!" The social worker's cheerful voice brings Mihawk out of his reverie in time for him to notice her peering into Zoro, who has his brows furrowed in what Mihawk knows to be a judging stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed," Mihawk smiles weakly, subconsciously pulling Zoro closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The social worker doesn't seem to notice as she continues to gush, her smile never wavering. "I heard that you found him in an alleyway. He's so lucky!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk shakes his head in the negative. He doesn't think that's the case at all. He tells her so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not think luck has anything to do with it. He is a strong one. I believe he would have survived even if I had not found him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm. Is that so?" The lady straightens, giving him a tamer version of the smile she's giving Zoro. "Still, I'm sure his chances increased when you found him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have been in the right place at the right time is all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile seems to grow wider, "You're so humble. Ah! But he's really cute. I'm sure that whoever will adopt him would love him very much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk sure hopes she is right, or so help the world because Mihawk thinks that it's not ready for the wrath he will bring upon it if harm ever comes to Zoro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We already found a foster parent who's willing to take care of him. I'm sure she'll take very good care of him until he finds a home," she promises, and Mihawk briefly recalls that social workers like the lady before him is a trained psychologist, and she must have sensed what he's currently feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk finds it in himself to smile back, "Shall I get his things? They are quite plenty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no. That's alright. We've already prepared everything he will need in the foster home," she responds, sounding a little distracted as she looks at Zoro. Mihawk doesn't blame her. Zoro is charming in his own way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," Mihawk begins and finds himself struggling to get his next words out, "Are you taking him now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The social worker nods, "It'll be easier for us to finalize things with him in our facility."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk gets her point, and he understands where her reasoning is coming from, but for one reason on another, he feels reluctant to let Zoro go. Zoro hasn't even finished basking under the sun, and Mihawk knows that it's important for Zoro to finish it. He'll be cranky otherwise. Zoro is like a plant, after all; Mihawk likes to think that Zoro's hair is the color it is because he needs it to photosynthesize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mister? Are you okay?" The lady's voice brings Mihawk out of his spiraling thoughts, and he answers the young woman with a polite smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am fine. Would you like to carry him now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would love to!" She exclaims, and Mihawk wishes so fervently that he can share her enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, carefully, like he's holding something so incredibly precious — he is — he hands Zoro to the young woman, trusting her to not drop him, and ignoring the small, noisy part of him screaming at him to not hand Zoro over to a complete stranger. At the back of his mind, Mihawk fears for how Zoro will respond to being around someone else after spending so much time with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro's reaction is instantaneous, the baby whipping his head to look at him with something akin to alarm as unfamiliar hands begin to encircle him. Mihawk sees Zoro reaching out for him, short, stubby arms and tiny hands stretched towards him, his innocent face questioning and confused. It's almost as if he's asking Mihawk why he's not carrying him like he always does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk shakes his head, wondering if Zoro can understand what he means.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro's lips begin to quiver dangerously as Mihawk continues to just stand there, refusing to budge and take him back. Zoro's squirming now, trying his best to slip out of the young woman's hold, desperate to return to his arms, and Mihawk realizes that Zoro is about to cry, the very first time since he has found him that one cold evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please do not do this to me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mihawk finds himself thinking, pleading, his nails digging into the palms of his hands at how tightly he's clenching his fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can't take Zoro back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot afford to get attached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro is a child, not even a boy, that is yet to know love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk firmly believes that he's not the man who can give him that. He doesn't even know what kind of love Zoro needs, how much of it is enough and how much can be considered suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro is leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro is just someone he rescued, a temporary companion that is now leaving to go to a place that can give him everything he needs. A home, loving parents, and even siblings if he's lucky. Things that Mihawk cannot give him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Mihawk finds it hard to watch as Zoro's nose and cheeks quickly turn red, his eyes rapidly flooding with tears as he begins to wail towards the high heavens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro is crying, and Mihawk </span>
  <em>
    <span>hears</span>
  </em>
  <span> his own heart break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is not supposed to think that he will miss the boy's incomprehensible baby talk, the sound of his giggles, and the undeserved look of love and adoration that he always gives Mihawk whenever he is on the toddler's line of sight. No, he's not supposed to get attached to the baby, his little plant, his Zoro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk knows this too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, the aching in his heart, too intense and too powerful that it almost feels like a physical pain, one that he feels underneath his skin and inside his bones, tells him that it is too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk cannot get attached, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at the social worker with determined eyes and takes a deep steadying breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he tells her:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>✦───────────✧</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Mihawk definitely rocking that vampire aesthetics, and honestly, he's gonna dress Zoro like that, too. It wouldn't last because Zoro will turn into a rascal.</p>
<p>- Mihawk finally stopped the denial. Hooray!</p>
<p>- Mihawk is weak for his son. This is a fact. Zoro will exploit this as he grows.</p>
<p>- Mihawk really went from I'm not attached to this baby to I guess he's my son now.</p>
<p>- lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. swallowing pride (is like swallowing stone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mihawk takes the first step to his happiness, and a new face appears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the fourth chapter friends; that means just two more chapters to go. So thank you for following this story and all that, I super appreciate it. </p><p>So without any further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <strong>✦───────────✧</strong> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will you be so kind to tell me the legal process for adoption?"</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk has asked that one fateful morning and vividly remembers how the social worker's entire face lit up halfway through his statement, grinning and telling him how she can feel that he doesn't want to part with Zoro even the tiniest bit.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be a great dad," she says sincerely before graciously launching towards a long discussion of an equally long process, one that Mihawk has made sure he listens attentively to.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, there hasn't been any hitch after that. They have even allowed him to foster Zoro until everything is settled, something that Mihawk truly appreciates considering the fact that he doesn't think he'll be comfortable not being with the child for however long it takes for the process to be completed.</p><p> </p><p>Now, here he is two months later, just waiting, excitedly and anxiously, if he's allowed to say so, for Zoro's adoption papers to be finalized. He knows that formal adoptions can take months, even years, but the social worker assured him that his case will go faster seeing that his and Zoro's circumstances are different.</p><p> </p><p>"You will officially become my son once we have those adoption papers, Zoro," Mihawk tells Zoro one day. "What is your opinion on the matter, little plant?"</p><p> </p><p>Zoro's eloquent response to his question is to blink at him and suck his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ</p><p> </p><p>Another month passes and Mihawk is quickly discovering the trials and tribulations that come with taking care of an infant.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he's aware that parenting is not easy. In fact, he knows that it will be more difficult for him considering that he will be raising the child by himself, and despite all the books he has read and the tips he has sought from Zoro's personal doctor regarding the matter, he is still caught off guard by the sudden changes in his once peaceful life.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he is confident that Zoro will not give him that much of a trouble, especially considering the fact that Zoro is not a fussy baby — he has only cried once in his care and seems to prefer giving Mihawk unwavering stares whenever he wants to tell him something — so unlike the babies described in those articles he has come across. That is why he has assumed that he will not experience most of the terror first-time parents love to narrate in their blogs.</p><p> </p><p>He is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He is <em> very </em> wrong, and it earns him dark bags under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out, Zoro, despite sleeping more than other babies his age do, is pretty active when he is awake. Mihawk can't count the number of times Zoro nearly fell off from his baby chair; not even the safety belt strapped around his waist can stop the near-accidents that almost gave Mihawk heart attacks. They prompt Mihawk to stay alert for days on end, and that is including nighttime. </p><p> </p><p>Mihawk has not had a decent sleep for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>In addition, Mihawk has been so certain that he can handle everything on his own. He has the doctor's number saved in his phone, the power of technology, and more than enough money in his multiple bank accounts. Untrained he may be in parenting — he's only two years away from thirty, after all — but he knows that he is not completely helpless.</p><p> </p><p>It is another mistake.</p><p> </p><p>He realizes it now as he walks away from the mess in his bedroom — once pristine, now covered in milk and baby vitamins — his dark hair sticky with baby formula. On the other hand, his son is perfectly unaware of the mess that he has made by catapulting his food and medicine everywhere. Currently, Zoro is being carried by Mihawk towards the kitchen sink to clean him up. Zoro himself has not survived his battle against his own food; although he seems to be taking things in stride compared to his father.</p><p> </p><p>"I think," Mihawk cuts off his statement with a sigh before pushing forward, "I think I may need assistance with taking care of you. I am loath to admit that I am still unprepared to be a parent."</p><p> </p><p><em> You think? </em> Zoro's frown seems to say to him, and Mihawk is more surprised that Zoro is acting as if he can comprehend what he is saying rather than at how responsive he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, I do not know who to ask for help," Mihawk says as he sets Zoro down on the kitchen sink. He knows it's a giant lie. There is someone that he can call, an acquaintance — although that person will certainly claim to be his best friend for life or something equally ridiculous — that he knows way back from college, one who has taken enough babysitting jobs to know his way about kids. It's just that his mountain-high pride is getting in the way, but of course, he will not tell Zoro that.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, he doesn't really have to say anything because somehow, it appears that Zoro knows he's being lied to. The hard stare he's giving Mihawk is enough to tell him that. Frankly, Mihawk can't believe a baby, his own son for the matter, is calling out his lie.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk lets out a sigh, "You are quite perceptive. That is a good trait when you grow up. However, I would like it if you do not use such skills against me."</p><p> </p><p>The smug look that crosses Zoro's face, triumphant at the fact that he caught Mihawk's lie, is both out of place on such a young face and very much amusing.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, you are right, little plant. I do have someone I can call. Perhaps, I should swallow my pride and call him? What do you say?"</p><p> </p><p>As if to answer his question, Zoro begins to say strings and strings of gibberish, voice changing in pitch at certain points as if he's telling him to just do it and stop asking him.</p><p> </p><p>"I shall call him after we clean you up and the mess that you made. It is quite unsightly for a Dracule such as yourself to be so dirty after all."</p><p> </p><p>Zoro seems satisfied with that statement and makes no fuss as he gives him a nice, warm bath. He's also rather behaved as Mihawk vacuums his bedroom floor and walls. It's pretty impressive if Mihawk says so himself.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything is said and done, and Mihawk himself has cleaned himself and changed into fresh clothes, he finds Zoro eyeing him intently again. Mihawk has a feeling he knows the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, everything is clean now. I suppose I can finally make that phone call," Mihawk informs his son, gently picking him up from where he has set him down and handing him the extra milk bottle he has prepared in advance. Zoro is always hungry after a bath.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro lets out a satisfied whine, and Mihawk gently nods at him in acknowledgment, chuckling a bit as he fishes for his phone with one hand, the other holding Zoro tightly. Sure that Zoro is secured, Mihawk musters the courage to dial the number he knows by heart, fingers hovering over the call button for a few seconds before deleting the number and retyping it again. The cycle continues for a few minutes until Zoro gurgles at him, and Mihawk thinks that if Zoro can facepalm, he would have done it by now.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Zoro for a bit — Mihawk thinks that he can't bear to see Zoro's disappointment — Mihawk places his phone on top of the table near him. Although he has done such a thing, Mihawk can't help but glance at his phone every now and then; at times, he will even pick it up before putting it back down again. He knows he's being indecisive, but he has his reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro, on the other hand, seems wholly unimpressed, showing just how much by smacking Mihawk on the cheek with his tiny baby hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Zoro, that is quite painful. You are getting strong," he comments.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro just stares harder, making a face at him.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Mihawk want to glare at his phone as if it has offended him, and glare at his device he does. The scary look he's giving his phone becomes even more terrifying as he glares at the number — waiting patiently to be called — displayed innocently on the screen of his phone. Then, he turns to Zoro who looks seconds away from smacking him again, almost like he's daring him to back down like a coward.</p><p> </p><p>"You are quite a troublesome one, little plant," he tells Zoro and adds, "However, you will be more convincing if you are not drooling all over the place."</p><p> </p><p>His son ignores his statement and continues to keep his gaze locked on his own, and when Mihawk still refuses to pick up his phone from the table, Zoro tips his milk bottle upside down, spilling milk everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Mihawk approximately three seconds to determine that Zoro is making a point. </p><p> </p><p>Smart kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Will you stop making a mess if I do make this phone call?" Mihawk huffs, slightly narrowing his eyes at Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro, for his part, remains undaunted, and Mihawk has to hand it to him. It's not a secret that his eyes — gold and predatory in its sharpness — tend to scare even most adults, but Zoro, barely six months old, doesn't seem to have any qualms returning his gaze. In fact, Zoro even squints his eyes at him, fearless and challenging, looking as if he can take on the world and <em> win </em>. Zoro's going to grow up so very brave, and Mihawk feels pride swell in his heart. He expects nothing less from his son.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Zoro. You win," Mihawk concedes, picking up his phone from the table before hitting the call button before he can back down and have Zoro hit him again.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Mihawk waits.</p><p> </p><p>Patiently but certainly <em> not </em> nervous.</p><p> </p><p>He is Dracule Mihawk, and he does not get nervous. The loud thumping underneath his ribcage is just his heart trying to keep him alive and certainly not due to the fact that he has never asked someone's help before and therefore does not really know how to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>Once.</p><p> </p><p>Twice.</p><p> </p><p>It's only on the third ring that someone picks up the call from the other line.</p><p> </p><p><em> Hello, </em> the voice that rises through the static is rough and familiar, one so cheerful that Mihawk can already feel the beginning of a headache coming just by hearing it, something that Mihawk really has no time to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>Not when he has a baby whose recently changed clothes are once more covered with milk, so Mihawk inhales and exhales and lets everything go.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Shanks."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <strong>✦───────────✧</strong> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Shanks is finally here, folks. I really planned for him to be part of this story, so I'm super excited to finally write him.</p><p>- The first step to a happier life is admitting that you need help sometimes and knowing that it's okay to need help; the second step is actually asking for it.</p><p>- Dad Mihawk's adventures with baby Zoro featuring the difficulties of parenting.</p><p>- Baby Zoro is a terror and a potential cause for heart attack. Someone save Mihawk.</p><p>- Mihawk calling Zoro a Dracule even tho he doesn't have the adoption papers yet. He's really his son now.</p><p>- Zoro, if he can talk: Dad, you are being difficult.</p><p>- Mihawk stops denying that Zoro is his son, and goes straight to adoption. He really went from 0 to 100. His power.</p><p>- He still denies being buddies with Shanks though. We can't have all nice things that fast, I guess. </p><p>- The bear page break looks weird on my PC. I hate it.</p><p>- lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. fatherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mihawk reconnects with an old friend and experiences the most exciting thing for a father — hearing his son's first word.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're nearing the end of this story folks. Just one more chapter to go, so thank you for everyone who never fails to read and comment on this fic. I really appreciate it!</p><p>Now, onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>✦───────────✧</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk paces the entire length of his living room, running a hand through strands of ebony hair every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone call with his old acquaintance has gone well, and Shanks has promised to drop by for the day, yet Mihawk cannot seem to shake the nerves building within his muscles at the mere thought of having the other man over. In fact, it is safe to say that Mihawk is beginning to regret his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not that he doesn't like Shanks. Mihawk tolerates the man, enough to say that he likes him even, and he's not worried about how the other will react to seeing Zoro. It's just that Mihawk thinks he's not ready to deal with another child, and a child — at least at heart — is what Shanks is. Mihawk still remembers how the sight of a ball pit in a child's playground is enough to send the then twenty-three-year-old Shanks crazy with childish glee, the other diving on the pit without any care for the horrified gasps of the other parents who have come in the playground with their children. He still hasn't forgotten how Shanks is the reason everyone thinks he's a vampire either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So really, Mihawk is wholly unconvinced that the man has changed in the years that he has lost contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is proven correct in his assumptions when Shanks barges into his home, nearly breaking his door down as he kicks it open, startling Zoro who is just about ready to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew you had a child out of wedlock, you sly animal!" Shanks practically shouts, forgoing a hello to point an accusing finger towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep your voice down, you fool," Mihawk hisses, shooting a glance towards Zoro who is now lying wide awake on his crib, a mighty scowl etched on his young face, clearly displeased that his nap has been interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Shanks mimes zipping his mouth shut as he walks over to the crib, the man acting as if he's the one who owns the house, and Mihawk raises a judging eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't look like you," Shanks comments in passing as he leans down to peer at Zoro who is puffing his cheeks at the other, looking like one of those agitated hognose snakes Mihawk has seen in a nature documentary once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course he does not bear any resemblance to myself," Mihawk frowns, actually taking offense on what Shanks has said about his and Zoro's appearance even as he explains, "I have found him abandoned in an alleyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks straightens to look at him with a raised brow, "So what, you adopted him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am currently waiting for the adoption papers to be finalized," Mihawk informs him, a smile threatening to spill past his lips at the mere thought of being bestowed the official title as Zoro's father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy duck," Shanks exclaims wide-eyed, clearly able to accurately read what Mihawk is feeling. Shanks has always been good at that. "So you're really keeping the brat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name is Zoro," Mihawk snaps, eyes hard. "Address him properly, and yes, I am as you say, keeping him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks raises his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. Zoro then. Can I hold him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might as well," Mihawk affirms with a slight nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has asked Shanks to help him babysit after all. It's only logical that Shanks will want to carry the child, too. Besides, Mihawk knows Zoro is a cranky child — he remembers how Zoro, although still toothless, has tried to bite his doctor multiple times during his last check-up; the nurses and even the doctor have all thought the action adorable, but Mihawk admittedly fears the day Zoro starts teething — and it is best to have Zoro get used to Shanks' presence as soon as possible, especially if Mihawk wants to get a well-deserved break. That doesn't mean Mihawk is not apprehensive, however. Shanks can really be clumsy at times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he drops Zoro?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Shanks would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if it is different this time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk might just beat the man black and blue if he drops Zoro even by accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is the fierce sense of worry and protectiveness rising from within his chest part of being a father? Mihawk honestly cannot tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Shanks really knows what he's doing because at the time Mihawk is gnawing at his bottom lip in worry, the other has managed to pick Zoro up from his crib with professional expertise — he's even supporting the baby's head the right way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, aren't you just the cutest?" Shanks coos with a goofy grin on his face, and Mihawk breathes a sigh of relief. However, it is short-lived, and Mihawk's relief is replaced with shock when he realizes that Zoro isn't crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Mihawk expects Zoro to be on the verge of tears by now, just like that time when the kind lady from the social service organization attempted to carry him, so he's a little caught off guard when Zoro seems to be perfectly fine being in Shank's arms. It's a good thing, of course, seeing as it means that Mihawk will not have to worry about finding another babysitter, but despite such a sound argument, Mihawk can't help but feel a little jealous that his son is allowing someone other than himself to carry him without any fuss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stings a little bit, knowing that Zoro doesn't seem to mind being with Shanks, and Mihawk is grateful when Shank's voice manages to effectively break Mihawk free from his rather childish thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's with that look?" Shanks questions as he turns away from Zoro to look at Mihawk, "Is he giving me the stink-eye?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True enough, Mihawk sees Zoro scrunching his nose up at Shanks, the baby's silver eyes narrowing in the most judgemental manner that he can manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I believe that Zoro just gave you what you would call the stink-eye," Mihawk confirms before jabbing, "He probably thinks you are homeless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rude," Shanks pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understandable considering your obnoxious yelling has just prevented him from taking a nap," Mihawk explains without a single ounce of mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Shanks' arms, Zoro lets out an equally merciless huff of agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious? Your kid is already following your footsteps," Shanks groans. "I don't think the world is ready for a mini Dracule."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Zoro tries to punch Shank's nose for the comment, Mihawk finally allows himself a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mini Dracule indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you had Zoro?" Shanks asks after Zoro has fallen asleep, the child clearly out like a light after having been tired out by all the games he and Shanks have played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, Mihawk is lounging with Shanks at the kitchen counter, relaxing for the first time in weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have had the child for a couple of months now," Mihawk responds as he takes a sip from his cup of pure black coffee, completely unaware of the tender look that has taken over his usually stoic feature. "It has been an eventful time if I say so myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet," Shanks agrees, letting out a whooping sound as he takes a hearty gulp from his can of chilly root beer. "You don't look like you mind it that much though. Got attached to the kid real fast, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," Mihawk nods, glancing over to the direction of the living room where he knows Zoro is sleeping peacefully. "He is quite a character. Very charming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Shanks lets out a loud obnoxious laugh, and Mihawk shoots him a glare, silently telling him to keep the noise down, something that Shanks has immediately done, the man managing to bring his laughter down to giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never thought I'd ever hear you talk like a proud parent, but here we are," Shanks wheezes, lightly tapping the table with his fists to further show him just how much the entire situation amuses him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk raises an eyebrow at the other. "Do you find any problems with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks shakes his head, calming down as he answers, "Kinda the opposite actually. He's good for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think so?" Mihawk prompts further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks hums, "This place seems brighter now. Less like a vampire's mansion and more like a real house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that regard, I would like you to know that I have not forgiven you for spreading the rumor that I am a vampire," Mihawk reminds the other man, frowning when Shanks merely sticks his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not even sorry about that," Shanks says, "it's your fault for living in a gloomy mansion, dressing like there's a funeral every day, and speaking like a pretentious nobleman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I resent that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be mad at your drama theatre phase, which never ended by the way. Makes me glad you called me. Otherwise, your kid's gonna grow up sounding like he's from medieval times. I mean do you hear yourself talk?" Shanks playfully jabs a finger at his chest, "You sound old. Like centuries old."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are times that my urge to strangle you heightens to unimaginable levels. This is one of those times," Mihawk's voice is even as he slaps Shanks' finger away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks laughs, "Man, did I ever tell you I love it when you deliver a joke like you're plotting murder?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am plotting your demise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not. You're a dad now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does me being a father have to do with anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks shrugs, "You've gotten soft. You'd probably cry in joy if Zoro gives you the ugliest best dad in the world mug."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not cry," Mihawk snaps in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna bet?" Shanks challenges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will it keep you quiet if I agree?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Mihawk sighs, and Shanks grins, looking like he's already won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks' expression lasts for only a second before he becomes serious again, unwavering dark eyes trained on him. If he is honest, Mihawk will admit that this side of Shanks is a little terrifying, commanding in a way that prompts Mihawk to straighten his back in full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I wasn't expecting you to actually call me. Much less ask for help," Shanks tells him after a beat of silence. "You're always doing everything by yourself. That's self-sabotage, Hawky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Mihawk admits with a dose of shame. He is aware of what he is doing, but he just cannot seem to stop or change, preferring to isolate himself and wallow in his own loneliness. However, now that he has Zoro with him, he knows that there is no way he can return to his old ways. He is supposed to care for Zoro, give him a happy and healthy life. There is no way someone like his past self can provide for someone as lively as Zoro; therefore, Mihawk has made a resolve to leave the old him behind and become better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're changing," Shanks' voice is reassuring as he waves a hand to where Zoro is, "and it's all because you found the kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk nods, "Everyone keeps telling me that I saved the child, but none of them understands that the one who was saved was myself all along."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk is a little embarrassed about the admission, but Shanks seems to sense what he is feeling because instead of teasing him about his statement, Shanks instead gives his shoulder an understanding pat before launching into a story about himself and whatever kind of shenanigans he has gotten himself into during the times that they have lost contact, and by the time their conversation comes to an end, Mihawk's coffee has already gone cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that day, Shanks' visits have become regular, the man appearing in front of his doorstep every other day, each time bringing new toys to give to Zoro who seems pleased with everything the man does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk is thankful for Shanks' help, he really is. Having Shanks around allows Mihawk to fall into a more relaxed routine; however, Mihawk is still on the fence about the fact that Zoro is getting more and more attached to the man as days go by. In fact, it has gotten to a point where Zoro has memorized the exact time Shanks will barge into their front door. Mihawk can no longer count the number of times he will find Zoro staring at the door with unblinking eyes, waiting for Shanks to appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not really a bad thing, Mihawk has already admitted that fact after Shanks has successfully made Zoro laugh for the fifth time in a day, but Mihawk cannot deny the feeling of jealousy rising from the pit of his stomach and threatening to consume him whole, especially when Zoro will ignore him in favor of playing with Shanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like what is happening in front of his very eyes at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Zoro is sitting in front of Shanks, launching half of his plush toys at the man with a significant amount of strength that is rather surprising for his age and build. Mihawk has already tried to talk to his son multiple times, but the little plant has been ignoring him in favor of taking down Shanks in their mock battle of stuffed animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk's only consolation is that Zoro seems to be winning, and Mihawk cannot hide the smile of satisfaction threatening to split his face in half when he sees Shanks wince as Zoro's toy giraffe hits him square on the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Shanks hisses, rubbing one of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not say profanities in front of my child!" Mihawk nearly yells, "What will you do if he –"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uck!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk hears Zoro exclaim, and both he and Shanks snap their heads towards where the little one is sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I just hear my son say –"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No! That's not what he said," Shanks chuckles with more nerves than amusement, "right, Zoro?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uck!" Zoro repeats, looking so proud of himself, going as far as to clap his hands and laugh, "Uck! Uck! Uck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am so," Shanks begins slowly, a sheen of perspiration appearing on his forehead, his face uncharacteristically pale as he continues, "so sorry, Hawky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shanks," Mihawk whispers slowly, threateningly, leveling the other man with a dark glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks gulps, "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes bleeding red with daggers, Mihawk makes a show of slitting his throat with his thumb, his intense gaze never leaving Shanks, effectively conveying all his murderous thoughts with that small gesture alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks lets out a squeak before scrambling to his feet, and Mihawk, forgetting that he is an adult, leaps towards the other man to wrestle — strangle — the idiocy out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of them, Zoro watches with rapt attention and lets out a cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦───────────✧</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- And there we have it. Zoro's first word, and it's not dad. Did you think it will be dad? Nah.</p><p>- Mihawk, in fact, cried when Zoro gave him the ugliest best dad in the world mug.</p><p>- Shanks is here to bring to light why Mihawk speaks like that™. And yes, it is because Mihawk is obsessed with drama theatre.</p><p>- Mihawk is jealous. </p><p>- Mihawk getting nervous when thinking about Shanks accidentally dropping Zoro. He's such a dad.</p><p>- It's so fun writing Shanks omg.</p><p>- Zoro is such a judgemental baby omg. he really is Mihawk's kid.</p><p>- Zoro is just out her bullying Shanks lmao. Also, the giraffe toy may or may not be referencing Kaku hahaha.</p><p>- Zoro has a favorite person, and it's not even Mihawk lmao. The little traitor.</p><p>- Mihawk actively trying to be happy is what I live for.</p><p>- I was informed that the bear page break looks cute on mobile, so I guess I'm keeping it.</p><p>- lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. home sweet home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mihawk is a dad, and he is happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh! It's the last chapter, everyone! (Why do I feel sad that this is ending akdhakhfdfh). Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! I really appreciate you all.</p>
<p>So without further ado, onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>✦───────────✧</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baba!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is nothing else, no word or feeling, in the entire universe that can best describe what is currently happening in front of Mihawk's very eyes but </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrayal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see, Zoro has finally mastered the art of crawling and is well on his way to standing on his own and walking. Aside from that, Zoro has also already graduated from chanting vulgarity — something that Mihawk will never forgive Shanks for — every chance he gets. In fact, Zoro only ever says profanity when he is displeased with something, which is still a win in Mihawk's book. This, of course, is all thanks to Mihawk's persistence coaxing that the child calls him </span>
  <em>
    <span>papa</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, Mihawk should be happy that Zoro is actually obeying him, a rare thing considering Zoro seems to already want independence despite his current lack of vocabulary and motor skills; however, Mihawk is unable to feel anything else other than the sting of envy and betrayal. Not when he is watching his own child crawling over to where Shanks is sitting on the floor while calling him papa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>Zoro</span> <span>is crawling towards </span><em><span>Shanks</span></em><span> and calling him </span><em><span>papa.</span></em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk has never felt such despair, such heartbreak, in his entire existence. He has never felt the urge to break someone's neck as much as he does now either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is not helping that Shanks himself seems blissfully ignorant of the ugly feelings festering within Mihawk's heart that very moment, the other man smiling so wide his cheeks must have hurt as he coaxes Zoro to crawl towards him some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can do it, kid!" Shanks encourages, using his hand to motion Zoro forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baba!" Zoro exclaims once more, managing to successfully reach Shanks who immediately scoops the baby in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heard that, Hawky?" Shanks beams, playfully rubbing his face against Zoro's cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, in fact, did hear it, Shanks," Mihawk answers, feeling his veins pulse with something that he can only describe as dark and ugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He called me papa," Shanks throws his head back in amusement, and if he is not holding Zoro, Mihawk is certain that the man would have been slapping one hand over his knee or clutching at his stomach as he guffaws like an absolute madman at Mihawk's misery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Shanks. Is it nice that my son is calling you papa instead, Shanks?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm…" Shanks visibly sweatdrops, and Mihawk feels a sense of glee when he observes the man back away. "Hawky? Why are you glaring at me? And why do you keep saying my name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, Shanks, can I not do that?" Mihawk questions, careful to keep his eyes trained on the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy…" Shanks opens and closes his mouth, "Are you jealous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will hurt you," Mihawk growls in what he hopes to be a menacing voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks gasps, "Don't threaten violence in front of the kid!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will do as I please," Mihawk retorts, something akin to a pout — not a real pout but only something that bears minimal resemblance to it because Mihawk is a Dracule, and he does not pout — on his lips as he adds, "Besides, it is not like my son is paying attention to what I am saying. He seems too engrossed with you and your silly games."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so, Hawky," Shanks tells him. "Look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising a single elegant brow, Mihawk does as he is told, and true enough, he notices Zoro watching him quietly, the baby's small head tilting slightly to one side. Mihawk has never seen Zoro's eyes look so intense, not even the drool running down the corner of his mouth is able to take away the feeling of seriousness his son is currently conveying with his stare and posture alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk wonders what the baby is thinking, but before he is able to determine an answer, Zoro is already raising his hands towards him, a gesture indicating that Zoro wants to be carried. Briefly, Mihawk has half the mind to ignore him like he has been ignored minutes ago, but of course, that thought is crushed before it can even fully form, and Mihawk finds himself walking to where Shanks and Zoro are currently sitting, and without wasting a single moment, Mihawk bends to take Zoro from Shanks. It is almost like magic how he instantly feels better now that he is carrying his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can completely relish in the feeling of Zoro finally paying attention to him, the baby begins to blabber at him, even going as far as to blow a raspberry in his direction. Listening to Zoro's baby chatter and watching him wave his hands in the air, Mihawk cannot help but feel as if he is being lectured, something that he is able to confirm to be the truth when Zoro ends his impromptu speech with a huff and a single slap to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like he just called you an idiot," Shanks observes, and Mihawk actually agrees with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is exactly what I think," Mihawk nods before turning his attention back to Zoro who is yet to stop watching him. "You are right, little plant. I am being very childish, and it is very unbecoming of me to be jealous. Forgive me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro nods then, and Mihawk finds himself letting out a soft chuckle, wondering whether Zoro really understands what he is saying — not that it matters either way. Mihawk is just glad that he is no longer being ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It suits you, Hawky," Shanks says as he moves to stand. "Fatherhood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so?" With a soft hum, Mihawk turns to his friend prompting the other man to elaborate, something that Shanks does so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno. You just look, you know," Shanks gestures around the house, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>happier</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's nice seeing you like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel happier," Mihawk admits, finding those words to be the absolute truth. He is not surprised when a smile has come so easily after he has finished his statement either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good for you," Shanks grins, giving his shoulder a pat, and Mihawk is about to thank him when Shanks continues, "Kinda creepy for me. That smile is kinda scary. It’s not bad, just freaky."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really will break your neck one day," Mihawk hisses, followed by a cheer from Zoro, a reaction that makes Mihawk blink. Maybe he really should try his best to stop threatening people in front of Zoro. His son seems to be enjoying it to a worrying degree whenever he hears something of the sort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a bad influence, Hakwy," Shanks whines, swaying from side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need a reminder of what my son's first word is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks immediately stops moving and gives him a shaky laugh, "Not really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the usually fearless Shanks back away from him, Mihawk is unable to hide his amused snort. In front of him, Zoro also lets out a happy, high-pitched noise, clearly finding enjoyment in the situation just as much as Mihawk does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re both so mean. I feel bull–" Shanks begins to complain. However, he is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Its shrill sound echoing inside the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who can that be?" Mihawk wonders as he walks to the door only for Shanks to beat him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get it," Shanks says before he dashes out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks is only gone for a minute or two before Mihawk sees him rushing back inside, nearly tripping on his own feet. He looks incredibly flushed, and Mihawk is a little confused as to what is going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hawky! Hawky! Holy shit! You're not gonna believe this," Shanks exclaims in a single breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch your language," Mihawk snaps, but it is half-hearted, his curiosity clearly getting the best of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hawky!" Shanks repeats, seemingly more urgent than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Mihawk rolls his eyes, "What has happened? Why do you sound like someone set your underpants on fire?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This!" Shanks answers with an unmatched sort of excitement seeping through that single word alone, raising a white envelope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk raises an eyebrow, "A letter?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not just any letter, you dumbass. This" — Shanks slaps the envelope with the back of his hand — "This is from the court."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Mihawk opens and closes his mouth, the last word repeating like a loop inside his head, golden eyes wide like saucers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks has said that the letter has been sent to his address from the court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could it be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna read it for you," Shanks offers. "You want to sit down for this or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk nods wordlessly, feeling his heart rate increase as he takes a seat on his couch, what is usually a fluffy and comfortable cushion now feels like cement under him as he watches Shanks rip the letter open. Word for word, Mihawk listens attentively as Shanks begins to read the contents of the letter, his hold on Zoro tightening unconsciously after every full sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say," Mihawk begins shakily, "Say that again for me please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks obliges, sounding just as rattled, "It says — it says it's official Hawky. Zoro's adoption. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's official</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zoro's adoption… is official?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's what it says right here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you absolutely certain?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Shanks nods his head vigorously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not misreading it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've read it four times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere outside, a bird chirps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Zoro gurgles and punches Mihawk on the neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if that is the only thing he needs, Mihawk snaps out of his shock and leaps to his feet, still carefully holding Zoro in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zoro is officially my son now?" Mihawk yells, honest to goodness yells, joyfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks laughs, throwing the letter in the air, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Congrats, Hawky!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro," Mihawk chants, raising Zoro up in the air for a couple of seconds before bringing him down and hugging him closer, "You are really my son now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Group hug!" Shanks shouts before he launches himself to envelope both Mihawk and Zoro in a tight hug, an action that earns Zoro's immediate disapproval, apparent in the way he tries to kick Shanks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not think he likes group hugs," Mihawk tells him, feeling the corners of his eyes burn as his throat constricts to the point that he cannot breathe, yet, somehow, he feels more alive than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just like you," Shanks affirms before an ear-splitting grin makes its way on his lips. "You're crying by the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk has a retort ready to counter Shanks' statement, but before he can even utter a word out, Zoro says something that freezes his tongue in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Da!" Zoro exclaims from where he is being embraced by Mihawk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zoro? Did you just say—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Da," Zoro repeats before blubbering nonsense at Mihawk, as incomprehensible it may be, Mihawk has a feeling that he knows exactly what Zoro is trying to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the side, Shanks lets out an obnoxious laugh and teases him in between amused snorts, "Totally crying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silence," Mihawk glares at Shanks before his attention is once again stolen by </span>
  <em>
    <span>his son</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Mihawk still cannot believe that the adoption is official now, that he can now call Zoro that without any reservations — who is letting out another string of gibberish, his pink and chubby baby cheeks inflating like a hamster's during its mealtime, clearly looking displeased that Mihawk is not paying him any attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Mihawk looks down to meet Zoro’s eyes, "What is it, little plant?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Da," Zoro says, lightly hitting the side of Mihawk's face as if he is making a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk’s smile only seems to grow wider then, and he nods, "That is correct, Zoro. I am your fa–your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>–and you are my son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Da!" Zoro says again, this time looking at him with innocent affection and so much love, and Mihawk is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying no matter what Shanks says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Zoro snuggles against him, pressing his head against Mihawk's chest before falling into a deep and peaceful slumber, and being at the receiving end of such trust, Mihawk realizes that this is what it feels like to be on top of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he finds a five-year-old girl with the brightest hair abandoned in the same alleyway he has found Zoro in just a year ago, Mihawk doesn't even hesitate to take her in his care and file for her adoption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, he's done well being a father to one. What's another?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, the more the merrier, is it not?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✦───────────✧</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Of course, Perona has to be there. The goth fam will not be complete without her.</p>
<p>- You think Zoro will call Mihawk papa first? Nah.</p>
<p>- The adoption is official!!!</p>
<p>- Zoro is such a violent baby. He is also very very dramatic.</p>
<p>- Mihawk and Zoro: Affection? Gross.</p>
<p>- Mihawk calling himself Zoro's dad instead of father though. His very first informal speech. Also, he yelled! He did! I'm proud of him.</p>
<p>- Zoro (and Perona) genuinely thought Shanks is their other dad. He's over enough at their house for them to believe that. </p>
<p>- They will only find out that he isn't their other dad when they're in middle school or something.</p>
<p>- Mihawk: Santa isn't real.</p>
<p>Zoro and Perona: Oh, okay.</p>
<p>Mihawk: Also, Shanks isn't your other dad.</p>
<p>Zoro and Perona: You might as well just stab us with a kitchen knife. It will hurt less.</p>
<p>- lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue: the best dad in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mihawk is the best dad in the world, and oh, he cries, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said the previous chapter was the last chapter? I lied. Here's an epilogue I wrote to thank you all. </p><p>Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✦───────────✧</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk is currently sitting behind his work desk, lounging on his favorite leather chair with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He is in the middle of reading the current news on the global stock market when he hears a knock on his door, the tapping sound following the rhythm of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twinkle Twinkle Little Star</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Immediately, Mihawk feels his lips stretch into a soft smile. There is only one person in the house who knocks on his door using the beat of all lullabies known to man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, Perona. The door is unlocked," Mihawk calls out to his seven-year-old daughter as he places both his mug and newspaper on the table, patiently waiting for Perona to enter the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorknob to his home office turns, and Mihawk is not really surprised when he spots little Zoro standing next to his sister — his two children have been inseparable after they have met for the first time after all. In fact, what is more shocking to Mihawk is the fact that Perona does not have her favorite teddy bear with her at the moment. He knows she adores her toy, and it is very rare for her to not have her stuffed toy, lovingly named Kumacy, whenever she's walking around the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, dad? Are you working?" Perona asks, still standing by the door and refusing to set foot inside his office. She is also holding Zoro's hand, carefully pulling her brother back every time Zoro tries to go to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eldest child's hesitance to enter the room catches Mihawk's attention. Usually, both of his children have no qualms barging into his office and bedroom — a habit that is clearly influenced by none other than Shanks — whenever they feel like it regardless of whether Mihawk is busy or not. The number of incidents where one of his children — mostly Zoro — has crashed an important over-the-phone meeting with his clients is already too many to count. That is why Perona's reluctance to cross the borders between the hallway and his office door is a little concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no. I am not doing anything. I am just looking through the newspaper. Is something the matter?" Mihawk asks, making sure to keep his voice kind and gentle lest he scares off his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we," Perona begins before trailing off, choosing to simply gesture inside the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You know you and your brother are always welcome here," Mihawk assures her, silently wondering why Perona seems nervous. Mihawk has made it clear to everyone that his children come first, even going as far as to drop calls and reschedule meetings for both of them. That is why it is quite strange for Perona to hesitate when approaching him, and the entire situation is turning Mihawk's small concern into a large-scale sense of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, cool," Perona says absentmindedly before finally stepping into his office, gently pulling Zoro with her, only briefly letting go of her brother's hand to close the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the moment his little wildflower releases the little plant, Zoro makes a mad dash towards him. He is quite fast for a three-year-old, Mihawk notes as he watches Zoro attempt to cross the length between the door and his desk in record time. Unfortunately, the little one trips and falls face-first on top of the office's carpeted floor — Mihawk is so glad he's child-proofed the house before Zoro's first birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zoro!" Mihawk exclaims, already out of his chair, moving quickly to approach his son's fallen form, almost drowning in his own distress just by the mere thought of one of his children getting hurt before he remembers that this is Zoro, and Zoro shall never be underestimated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro is probably the toughest child Mihawk has ever met in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True enough, Zoro manages to stand on his own before Mihawk can even help him up, the boy not even showing any signs of being near tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 'm oday!" Zoro announces with his still developing speech, stretching both of his arms to his sides as if to emphasize his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk breathes a sigh of relief, but before he can even tell his son to be careful, Perona is already stomping towards Zoro, the long black ribbons tied neatly to her bright pink locks swaying as she moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, Zoro! What if you got really hurt?" Perona scolds, placing both of her hands to her hips, scowling down at her brother with all the intimidation power a seven-year-old is capable of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unafraid, Zoro insists, "But I oday!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is right, Zoro," Mihawk interjects, "You have really scared dad today when you fell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I not hurd," Zoro assures him, going as far as to give him a wide smile, one that is large enough to proudly display his two missing front teeth. Heavens, his son is adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you are not. You are very tough," Mihawk relents before he turns to Perona, remembering his daughter's earlier apprehension. "How about you, wildflower? Is there something bothering you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Perona trails off, wringing her hands in front of her, rocking on her toes, "Teacher told us that it's – uh – like Father's Day today? So we made a gift for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have made a gift for me?" Mihawk whispers, feeling plenty overwhelmed in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Perona says, her entire face nearly turning the same shade as her hair, "It didn't turn out cute though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still would love to see it," Mihawk reassures, coaxing his daughter closer. "May I see it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want," Perona shrugs, moving to rummage through the sequin-covered bag strapped to her shoulders for a short while before thrusting a small box into his hands. "Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk studies the box for a while, noticing that the wrapper is made of colored paper with cut-outs of what he assumes to be either clouds or flowers — Mihawk votes for the latter — glued all around it. There are also pieces of tape here and there. The box is poorly wrapped, but Mihawk thinks it is the prettiest gift-wrapping he has seen all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is for me?" Mihawk asks, looking at both of his children with bright eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Zoro and Perona nod, and Mihawk smiles at them, showing great care when he finally moves to unwrap his present, making sure that he is not going to tear the bright red wrapper. He wants to put it in his scrapbook after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Mihawk is done unboxing, he is met with the sight of a familiar white mug — one that he is sure he has seen many times in their kitchen — lying innocently inside the makeshift box. However, there is something different about the mug because instead of the plain white color, there is now something written on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best Dad in the World.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mug says in Perona's big swirly handwriting, and although some of the letters have been smudged, the message is still clear as day, and Mihawk feels a little choked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We worked really hard on it," Perona mumbles, not quite meeting his eyes yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I corol!" Zoro proudly says, and Mihawk realizes that coloring for Zoro means scribbling random lines on the mug using different-colored crayons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally meeting his eyes, Perona shyly asks, "Do you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Mihawk finds it difficult to formulate words, so instead, he just pulls both of his children into a tight hug, feeling glad that Zoro is not trying to squirm away this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess that means you like it, right?" Perona mumbles against his shoulder, her tiny hands clutching at the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love it," Mihawk finally manages to say in a wobbly voice, "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, are you crying?" Perona exclaims, breaking away from their hug to stare into his face. "You are! Eww."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad cry?" Zoro, too, breaks away from the hug to look at him, and when he confirms that his sister is telling the truth, he levels Mihawk with an unblinking stare, and then, in the most insulting tone he can manage, points out, "You big baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How come you are only fluent when you are insulting people, Zoro?" Mihawk gives his son a half-hearted frown, wiping at his eyes before any of his children can tease him any further. "But thank you once again. I really love your present."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, both of his children beam at him, expressing their own happiness and insisting that they all take pictures, and Mihawk agrees despite his puffy eyes and red nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his children leave, Mihawk walks back to his desk, unable to keep himself from smiling as he turns the mug on his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those kids," Mihawk shakes his head fondly, still feeling like he's on cloud nine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Mihawk is still unable to comprehend how he has reached this point — happy and no longer wallowing in loneliness. In fact, Mihawk has forgotten what it is like to wake up without being greeted by his children. Looking back on his life before he has met Zoro that one fateful evening, his present days almost seem like a dream, one that he does not want to end. If Mihawk is being honest, he will admit that if someone has told him two years ago that he will become the dad of two wonderful children, he would have told them they were being ridiculous, but now, Mihawk is thriving as a father, and he will not have it any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is in the middle of these thoughts when Mihawk is startled by the sound of his phone going off, groaning as he carefully sets the mug down on his desk, wondering who can be disturbing his peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Mihawk lets out a long sigh when he sees Shanks' name flashing across the screen of his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbling in mild irritation, Mihawk opens the string of messages Shanks has sent, his brows furrowing as he attempts to decipher whatever it is that Shanks is trying to say in his correspondence. Seriously, will it hurt the buffoon to use proper grammar when sending a message?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From: </b>
  <span>Shanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>heard ur kids gave u a best dad in the world mug, hawky</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>did u cry</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It is the message that Shanks has sent, making him wonder how the man has found out about it before recalling that Perona has Shanks number on speed dial. His daughter must have told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Mihawk types his reply.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>Shanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did not cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanks' answer is immediate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From: </b>
  <span>Shanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LIES.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ur kids sent me pictures, u loser</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>✌🏼✌🏼✌🏼</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mihawk reads and re-reads Shanks' reply, his realization quickly settling in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those little traitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mihawk thinks, before his eyes catch the mug on top of his desk once more, its messy scribbles making him smile involuntarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it doesn't matter, Mihawk concludes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, his children might conspire with Shanks sometimes, but Mihawk will still be the best dad in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And if Mihawk asks someone to cover the outer side of his new favorite mug with resin to preserve his children's gift, that is his secret to tell.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦───────────✧</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Perona is here!</p><p>- Zoro is so cute with his three-year-old speech. I am sobbing. Sobbing.</p><p>- Perona and Zoro are such bullies. They're both such little shits. And yes, they love to conspire with Shanks. He's their favorite person after all.</p><p>- Shanks continues to be a bad influence. He is also correct when he mentioned that Mihawk will cry if he receives a best dad in the world mug from his kids.</p><p>- Mihawk is still the anxious father.</p><p>- Mihawk calling his children kids. Progress.</p><p>- And yes, Zoro is only fluent when insulting people. That is another thing Mihawk wants to strangle Shanks for.</p><p>- Mihawk uses that mug everyday.</p><p>- lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I used to dub this fic "The five times Mihawk isn't quite a dad, and the one time that he actually is" because it was supposed to go like that but things got away from me, and now here we are.</p><p>- Tried this in the canon universe, didn't quite work, so AU it is. </p><p>- Mihawk says he's not a dad, but jokes on him. He is.</p><p>- There's a reason why Mihawk speaks like a nobleman from idk 100 years ago, but you'll find out about it later. </p><p>- Several hours later, in the hospital, Mihawk will realize that his legs hurt from all that running and totally regrets not calling an ambulance.</p><p>- Mihawk says he isn't attached to Zoro. He lied.</p><p>- Mihawk is weak.</p><p>- Working on the next chapter as we speak. Hopefully, I can post it soon, but you never know. Hahaha. That doesn't sound reassuring, does it?</p><p>- lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>